drewtheshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Sandy
Club Sandy is the seventh episode of the first Season of ''Drew.'' It will air February 23, 2013. Plot Characters 'Major Characters' *Drew Parker *Celine Rosera *Trey Thomas *Emily McKellar *Josh Samberg *Olivia Grace 'Minor Characters' *Sandy Burglehorn *Grisney Trivia Script 'In the Hallway' * Drew: *running in* Guh! Where’s my pen?! * Celine: What’s wrong Drew? * Drew: I haven’t signed up for my club yet and in 30 seconds hundreds of people are gonna flow in when the buses arrive. * Celine: What Club Sign ups? My homeroom teacher tells me nothing! * Trey: *walks in* Oh, last minute sign ups? I was pro-active and singed up already. * Drew: PEN!! * Celine: What did you sign up for? * Trey: Study Hall. * Drew: Oh no. We aren’t gonna make it! * Celine: What do we do? * Drew: Against the wall!!! <> <> * Trey: Wow. This is a record amount of people. * Josh: *walks in* Whoa! Good thing I already signed up for Algebra Club. * Olivia: *runs in* C’mon Emily! * Emily: *runs in after* Get to the bulletin board! * Olivia: Let me in people! I am popular!!! <> * Emily: Oh wait, I already signed up for beauty club! *twirls hair* * Olivia: I thought you were gonna wait for me! * Emily: Oh right! I didn’t. * Drew: Well, let’s see what’s left. * Trey: Nothing I bet. * Celine: Well, nothing good. * Josh: Oh, there is one club with open spots... * Olivia: What is it? * Josh: ...Club Sandy. * Drew: Dangit! * Celine: Do we have to do a club? * Trey: It’s a requirement. * Olivia: I demand to be in the Beauty Club! * Emily: Just face it Olivia. If it makes you better, I will switch with you, * Olivia: Okay! * Emily: I wasn't serious!!! * Drew: Well, I guess Me, Celine, and Olivia are stuck in whatever Club Sandy is. 'Club Sandy (in Algebra Classroom)' * Sandy: Hi everyone! Welcome to Club Sandy! * Celine: Hi. * Drew: Hey. * Olivia: Ew. * Sandy: So first, let’s go over some basic information. I am Sandy Burglehorn, the president of Club Sandy. Founded by me! And this person to my right is my BESTIE Grisney. * Grisney: Hey guys! Welcome to Club Sandy! * Celine: *whispers to Drew* What kind of name is Grisney? * Drew: I have no idea. * Celine: So what do we even do here? * Grisney: Well, we most-- * Sandy: My turn to speak! * Grisney: Sorry. * Sandy: We mostly talk about girl things. * Drew: Ugh. * Sandy: And deli foods. * Olivia: Ew, red meat products. * Sandy: And DREW! * Celine: Oh this should be good. *laughs* * Grisney: But we can really talk about anything pretty much. * Sandy: Legal that is. * Drew: Can we draw? * Sandy: We can watch you draw, baby. *smirks* * Olivia: Okay so I will go now. Bye. * Grisney: Guards! * Olivia: What guards? * Grisney: Okay, we don’t have guards. * Sandy: But you can’t leave the club room until the period is over. * Celine: What if we have to go to the bathroom? * Sandy: Then we all have to go. * Drew: *looks around* ...ALL of us? * Sandy: Yep! *smiles* * Olivia: UGH! *slumps down in chair* Can we put on make-up? * Grisney: Sandy? * Sandy: Yep. But you have to share with the rest of the girls. * Olivia: I give up. * Drew: *rubs head* I can't wait until this club is over. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes